Naruto and Sasukes quest
by NatsuDragneelismylife
Summary: After Naruto gets Sasuke to come back to the leaf village Naruto and Sasuke go on a quest to make their and Kakashis dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.**

Naruto smiled as he entered the Kanuha village gates. "I'm happy to be back home."

Naruto had been on a mission for two weeks to go find someone's cat in the village hidden in the stones he never found the cat though.

"Hey Naruto" Kakashi said. "Welcome back. want to go get Ramen?"

"OK thanks Kakashi" Naruto said.

The two walked to the ramen stand. Sakura was there.

"Hey Naruto how are you?" Sakura said.

"Hey Ramen guy, give me 17 bowls of Ramen" Naruto said.

"OK Naruto" Ramen guy said.

"So Naruto, want to go on a mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes please Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Can I come?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Naruto, did you bring me any presents from stone village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I got you this stone." Naruto said. "I picked it up when I was leaving since I forgot to get you something before."

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said.

After Naruto and Kakashi had finished their ramen they left with Sakura. They were going to go look for Sasuke.

"Hey look theres Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke was standing on the street in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke, please come back to Kanuha with me. You've killed Itachi, so you can come home now." Naruto said.

"No Naruto." Sasuke said. "I must destroy the Kanuha village to avenge Itachi."

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Because Itachi was forced to kill my family by kanuha village. He didn't want to kill my family but he did it because he loved the village too much. I love my brother so I must destroy village." Sasuke said.

"But Sasuke if your brother loved the village shouldn't you love the village too?" Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah you're right. Let me come back to the village then." Sasuke said.

"Yay! Sasuke I love you so much."Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto wanna go get Ramen when we get back?" Sasuke said.

"Yes please Sasuke" Naruto said.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura then returned to the village.

"Hey Sasuke wanna go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi where does Ino live?" Sasuke said. "I want to go ask her on a date. She's become really hot since I left the village."

"I don't know." Kakashi said.

"I know where she lives." Naruto said. "You and me can go on double date with Hinata and Ino."

"You're dating Hinata? Nice job Naruto. She has big boobs." Sasuke said.

"I know right." Naruto said.

"I'm glad that team seven is back together." Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sasuke and mejJust like good old times."

"What about me?" Sakura said.

"Let's go to Ino's house Sasuke." Naruto said.

"OK thank you Naruto" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke then went to Ino's house. Sasuke knocked on the door and Ino answered.

"Sasuke you're back in the village." Ino said.

"Yes Ino. Go with me on a date." Sasuke said.

"OK Sasuke I still love you after all this time." Ino said.

"Also I need a girl to restoor my clan with. Will you do that for me Ino?" Sasuke said.

"Of course Sasuke." Ino said.

"That's my dream complete then." Sasuke said. "What about your dream Naruto are you hocage yet?"

"No because Tsunade is the fifth hocage." Naruto said.

"I thought she died when Pain attacked the village." Sasuke said.

"No she surived for some reason." Naruto said.

"Fuck. Well If she wasn't there you'd be hocage right?" Sasuke said.

"I guess." Naruto said.

"Let's go kill Tsunade then so you can be hocage and we can both have our dreams come true." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too Naruto. Now let's go kill Tsunade."

Naruto and Sasuke then went to the hocage building. They went in the hocage building and went in Tsunade's office.

"What do you want?" Tsunade said.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke said. Tsunade was lit on fire by Sasuke's black fires. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the room and left the hocage building.

Kakashi walked up to them.

"Tsunade is dead." Kakashi said. "She was just killed by a fire. That means we need a new hocage. Naruto will you be the new hocage?"

"Yes please Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Then you are the new hocage Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Now both our dreams have come true." Sasuke said. "Kakashi. What is your dream?"

"I wish I had a wife." Kakashi said.

"OK." Sasuke said. "I and Naruto will go find a wife for you Kakashi."

"What about Tsunade?" Naruto said.

"She is dead now Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said.

"What about that useless girl in Neji's team?" Sasuke said.

"Tenten? She is too ugly for Kakashi." Naruto said. "What about Tsunade's assistant, Shizun?"

"Shizun was killed too." Kakashi said. "She was trying to put Tsunade out but she lit on fire too."

"Naruto we must go on a mission to find Kakashi a wife." Sasuke said.

"OK." Naruto said. "We will leave Kanuha tomorrow."

 **Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2**

Naruto and Sasuke went to Gaara's village. They found Temari.

"Hey Temari, will you be Kakashi's wife?" Naruto said.

"No, Shikamaru is my boyfriend." Temari said.

"What should we do Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"We could kill Shikamaru," Sasuke said.

"OK." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke then left the Sand village and returned to Kanuha. They found Choji.

"Hey Choji where is Shikamaru?" Naruto said.

"He's gone on a mission." Choji said.

"Where?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know." Choji said.

"Fuck. It will take too long for us to find Shikamaru. Let's go find another girl." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke then went to the Clouds village. The first girl they found was the raikage's hot secretary.

"Hey will you marry Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"I can't I am the raikage's mistress." The raikage's hot secretary said.

"We could kill the raikage." Sasuke said.

"You can't. The Raikage is away on business." The raikage's hot secretary said.

"Fuck. What should we do Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"Hey Sasuke Naruto." Sakura said. "I followed you here all the way from Kanuha."

"Maybe we could go to rain village?" Naruto said. "Is that Haku girl still single?"

"Haku was a boy Naruto. And he's dead." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah my bad. What about that hot chick in that akatski?" Naruto said.

"Good idea Naruto." Sasuke said. "Lets go find akatski."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then went to akatski base. Kisame was there.

"Hey Kisame where is that girl with the blue hair?" Sasuke said.

"Konan is upstairs." Kisame said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then went upstairs. Konan was there.

"Hey you please be Kakashi's wife." Naruto said.

"I don't know Kakashi well we have never talked to each other." Konan said.

"Kakashi is amazing guy." Naruto said. "He's rich handsome and funny."

"I didn't know he was rich." Konan said.

"He is." Naruto said. "He owns a big company."

"No he doesn't." Sakura said.

"I didn't know Kakashi was handsome. How can you tell under his mask?" Konan said.

"I've seen under his mask if I was gay I would fuck him he's so hot." Naruto said.

"You've never seen under his mask." Sakura said.

"And Kakashi's funny too." Konan said.

"Yeah he cracks me up all the time." Sasuke said.

"You've only just come back to the village." Sakura said.

"I am very tempted but I cannot leave akatski. Since Pain is dead the members are relying on me." Konan said.

"What if there was no akatski? Would then marry Kakashi?" Sasuke said

"Sure I don't see why not." Konan said.

"Naruto let's go kill the other akatski members." Sasuke said.

"OK." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke went downstairs. Kisame was there.

"Hey Sasuke how did it go with Konan?" Kisame said.

"Chidori." Sasuke said. He stabbed Kisame with his chidori. Kisame fell down dead. "One down two to go."

 **Part 3 which is also the final part is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final part of the story can Naruto and Sasuke find Kakashi a wife?**

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura went on mission to find Zestu and Tobi the two other members of the akatski. They find Karin Sugetsu and Jugo next to a lake.

"Hey Sasuke there you are I've been looking for you I was so worried." Karin said.

"Amaterasu." Sasuke said. He lit Karin on fire. She died.

"Why did you do that Sasuke we could have asked her to marry Kakashi." Naruto said.

"If Kakashi married her he'd kill himself after like two days. Trust me this is for the best." Sasuke said. "Hey Jugo Sugetsu do you know where Zestu and Tobi are?"

"Zestu is planning to go to Kanuha to steal some treasure." Sugestu said.

"I do not know where Tobi is." Jugo said.

"Lets go back to Kanuha then." Naruto said.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura then went back to Kanuha. They went to the Kanuha bank where they saw Zestu trying to break in through a window.

"Rasenshuriken." Naruto said throwing his rasenshuriken at Zestu. It hits Zestu and cuts him in half killing him.

"Just one more member left." Sasuke said.

"But we do not know where Tobi is." Naruto said.

"We must gather information." Sasuke said. "I know someone who may be able to help us."

"Who?" Naruto said.

"Kabuto." Sasuke said.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then went to Kabuto's hideout.

"Hey Kabuto do you know where tobi is?" Sasuke said.

"Fuck you Sasuke you killed Orochimaru you fucking ungrateful shit." Kabuto said.

"Chidori." Sasuke said. He stabbed Kabuto killing him.

"Why did you do that we wanted information." Naruto said.

"Kabuto's a fucking retard he knew jack shit." Sasuke said. "Lets go ask someone else."

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura then went to meet Yamato and Sai.

"Hey Yamato do you know where Tobi is?" Naruto said.

"Yes he is in the valley of end." Yamato said.

"Thank you Yamato." Naruto said.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura then went to valley of end. Tobi was there.

"Tobi I am sorry but we must kill you." Naruto said.

"Why?" Tobi said.

"So that Kakashi can marry the hot chick from the akatski." Naruto said.

"I don't understand." Tobi said.

"It doesn't matter just get over here so we can kill you." Sasuke said.

"No Kakashi would not want to me to die." Tobi said. He took of his mask. "I am Obito Kakashi's best friend if you kill me he would be sad."

"Who is this?" Naruto said.

"I don't know who cares lets just kill him already." Sasuke said.

"Rasenshuriken." Naruto said. He threw the rasenshuriken at Obito killing him.

"Sweet we've killed all the akatski now Konan can marry Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura then went to the akatski's hideout. Konan was there.

"Konan the akatski is gone Kisame Zestu and Tobi all killed themselves." Naruto said. "Now you can come marry Kakashi."

"I am upset by the death of my friends but the fact that I am marrying such an amazing man also makes me feel a lot better. Thank you Naruto and Sasuke for choosing me to be Kakashi's wife."

"What about me I helped too." Sakura said.

"Let us return to Kanuha." Naruto said. "Come on Sasuke and Konan."

Naruto Sasuke Konan and Sakura then returned to Kanuha. Kakashi was there.

"Hey Kakashi we found you a wife her name is Konan." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Naruto and Sasuke nice to meet you Konan. Perhaps we should get to know each other first before getting married." Kakashi said.

"OK." Konan said.

Kakashi and Konan then went.

"Hey Sasuke wanna get ramen?" Naruto said.

"Sure may as well." Sasuke said.

"What about me are you just going to leave me here alone?" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke left leaving Sakura alone.

A year passed and Kakashi and Konan get married. Naruto is a great hocage who looks after the village well. Sasuke and Ino are trying for kids Sasuke wants at least five to restore his clan.

The end.

 **This is the end of my first story what do you think? I have no reviews so far which makes me sad can someone please leave a review.**


End file.
